The Piper
by TheMagicConch
Summary: The Apocalypse. For the exorcists, it was always seen as the Millennium Earl destroying the world. But what happens when the Devil's Piper comes up to the Earth? AllenxLenalee -ish, Kanda has a BROTHER OC! I do not own D. Gray Man.
1. Prologue: The Piper and Kanda's Brother

Thunder roared and rain pounded the ground. The wind blew like a person running for his life. Which, of course, had happed very recently. Lightning flashed in the sky once, lighting up the area. Hundreds of bodies, no _skeletons _lay on the ground. Not bodies, but skeletons. Every last bit of flesh and blood had been sucked dry off them, leaving them lying as a pile, the pile being several feet high.

Lightning flashed again, and now a figure could be seen on top of the pile. Where he came from, nobody knew. But of course, everyone who knew him was dead under him. He wore a cloak with a hood that covered his face. The wind blew harder, and his hood was blown off. His hood was blown off his head, showing the figure had a skull, but not a head. He looked exactly like the rest of the skeletons, except on the top of his head, impaling his skull, was a flute.

The figure chuckled, his voice cutting through the rest of the noise like a knife.

"Hmm… that was quite a bland appetizer. But how I long for desert…"

The figure reached up with his bony hands, grasped the flute protruding from his skull, and pulled it out harshly.

The figure started to change.

Bit by bit, skin, blood, muscle, and flesh started to layer upon his bones. He chuckled again.

"But of course, who is to say I am not allowed to have a tiny taste?"

Finally, clothing came upon him. Clothing, that only certain people wore. Clothing, that was distinguished by its silver cross.

The figure chuckled once again, and brought the flute to his lips. He started to play a haunting melody. Even the skeletons seemed to shy away from the haunting music. The wind blew harder, thunder roared more and more often, and lightning flashed like there was no tomorrow, which, of course, there might not be. Suddenly, everything stopped. The wind was still, the lightning and thunder was gone, and the moon… the moon was gone, but the melody was still there.

A few seconds later, the song stopped, and there was one, single flash of lightning.

The figure was gone.

-----

"Bakanda has a BROTHER?!" Allen shouted, nearly choking on his dango. Heads turned to Allen as he looked at Lenalee with a very surprised expression.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee chastised, "Yes he does, and I expect you to be nice to him." She put her hands on her hips. "Allen-kun?"

But Allen was lost in his own world. He kept thinking about how it would be if he could get his hands on the Bakanda's brother, and see how Kanda would do then.

"Huh? Oh, okay Lenalee." He said dismissively However, Lenalee had seen Allen with _that _face too many times to believe him. It was the black Allen face.

"Well, I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Allen-kun." Allen pouted internally. How was he going to get Kanda if he had Lenalee watching him? However, on the outside, Allen just smiled.

"Okay, Lenalee."

Suddenly, a loud cry came from the front gate.

"Aaaah! He's got Akuma blood all over him! He's got to be a cannibal! Out! OUT!" Lenalee sighed, thinking of the gatekeeper.

"That must be him. We'd better go check on him before…" Lenalee had turned around to face Allen, only to see the seat empty. She looked towards the front gate and saw Allen sprinting towards the front gate.

"Allen-kun…." Lenalee sighed, and took off after Allen.

**Well, It's my first D. Gray Man fic, so please please review! I'm sorry for the chapter length, and I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**See the green button down there? Can you please press it??**


	2. Final AN

I have moved.

It was a spur of the moment decision, but I now have a new fanfiction account

If you still care, the penname is Glideon

Here is the URL

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~glideon

Also, I have made a tumblr for people who want to check me out and follow me there too

www(dot)glideon(dot)tumblr(dot)com


End file.
